Heart Brawl
by specialkaeday
Summary: For Bexxy's Contest:: What happens when Paul opens the door to the pizza delivery guy but finds himself face to face with his world, Bella Swan? Will there be a fight when Jacob sees his Pack Brother ogling the love of his life? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Bexxyy's Paul Imprint Contest**

**Title: Heart Brawl**

**Author: specialkaeday**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Paul and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore these are not my characters, just my spin on what could've happened.**

**This is set in New Moon eight** **months after the Cullens left and just after Jacob has stopped talking to Bella.**

Bella's POV

I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer my phone calls, or he would have Billy give some lame excuse for not talking to me. I knew they must have recently gotten caller ID, because now they wouldn't even pick up the phone when I called. I had been driving to LaPush everyday for three weeks now, trying to get up the courage to confront Jacob. Once I would get there I couldn't make myself stop at his house for fear of what he might say. I could feel the looming rejection just waiting to cut me open again.

As much as I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself before all this happened, Jacob had actually begun to be a larger part of my life than I let on. For about three weeks now, instead of going to see Jacob I would just drive around LaPush after school, wandering aimlessly secretly hoping to spot my best friend, or whatever he was to me now, walking along the road. I had become very familiar with the reservation.

I decided that I would give him one more week of space before I confronted him to demand answers and to tell him how I felt.

In the meantime, I had gotten a job at the local Pizza joint as a delivery girl and began saving money for college again since spending almost all my savings on the motorcycles that aren't getting used anymore. Yes, I was actually thinking about college, a future, and it was all thanks to Jake. If only he could see me, he would be so proud, at least I hoped he would.

I missed him so much. After I had been working at Mel's Pizza for a couple of weeks, I was working my route onr night. I was thinking about how tomorrow was the day I had chosen to see Jake and confront him about what was wrong. It was almost time for me to get off work when a last minute delivery was called in from down in LaPush. My boss Melvin asked me if I could take one more delivery. Though I was really tired, I agreed, reminding myself that I was the only delivery person who knew LaPush well enough to drive it at night.

Regretting ever becoming so familiar with the Reservation, I wearily placed the 12 large pizzas in the passenger seat and wondered what kind of party would just be getting started at midnight at the beginning of the week in LaPush.

I shrugged my shoulders, put old faithful in drive and chugged along toward the Res. I thought about my nice, soft, bed at home and sighed. Maybe I won't have any nightmares tonight, I thought. Humph, who am I kidding? Ever since Jacob quit hanging out with me, the nightmares had gradually gotten worse.

Slowly I pulled the truck into the driveway with the red mailbox just like the directions said, and got out. As I went to the other side of the truck to grab the plethora of pizza boxes out, I realized this would be a two trip venture, and I heard loud raucous male laughter erupt from what appeared to be the living room of the house gauging from the large bay window with a soft warm light emitting from it. Probably a game night or something I thought. Then wondered if Charlie had mentioned a big game earlier this morning before he left for work.

I walked up the steps, careful not to trip or fall (Gosh, wouldn't that have been priceless. Pizza sauce spattered all over my shirt), successfully climbing the steps and rang the doorbell. I heard a chorus of "I'll get it's" and what sounded like a football tackle indoors before the door was finally opened to reveal a room full of topless native male athletes.

I didn't meet any of their gazes as I handed the pizzas to the bronze chest in front of me. All I could think about was getting home for some sleep.

When I looked up I was met by a pair of raven black eyes, and I felt a strange pull and what seemed like a tiny tingling that started in my scalp then went to my toes. I gave the sculpted body a genial smile before I referred to the ticket and stated "uhmm that will be $125.78", there was a long pause and no movement, and I began to get a little agitated as I heard one of the football players chuckle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shaking torso but ignored it while I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. I looked up at those midnight black eyes in front of me again and noticed a huge grin on his face. I thought maybe he didn't hear me tell him the price so I repeated the price to him and gave him a smile of my own. Almost instantly the smile turned into what seemed to be incoherent babbling, something along the lines of "yoursopretty." I also heard what sounded like a low snarl, but I chose to ignore it as well.

Just before I was about to turn around with the pizzas in hand, another chiseled chest moved in front of the babbler. When I looked up to see who I hoped I would be getting paid by, I noticed a familiar scar at the corner of his mouth. The scar that only a fish hook could give. It looked much like the one I had accidentally given to Jacob when we were fishing with our dad's at the ages of 12 and 10. But instead of that scar being turned up like I'm was so used to; it was set in a hard lined grimace. I met the all too familiar hazel eyes and automatically narrowed my own in recognition. "Jacob" I spat. "Bella" he spat back at me with much more vehemence.

I heard another low snarl and was just about to ask what it was when Jacob said "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the very same thing, but I think I understand" I said this once I realized who else was in the room, as I looked over the faces I saw Embry Call, and two others that looked very much like the two I saw on the cliffs diving that day. The ones that Jacob had pointed out to me as Sam Uley and either Jared or Paul.

"Here are the money, and tip" said a sweet feminine voice from behind Jacob. As I looked at the face of the payer I saw three gruesome looking scarred gashes that ran from the woman's scalp to collar bone and I quickly looked away, noting at the same time the captivating beauty that her face still held. "Thank you" I said. "Jacob, could I talk to you?" Another menacing snarl erupted from somewhere close.

These people must have a dog or something behind that door I thought to myself, it sounds almost like a bear. I noticed Jacob's head turn to look at who I guessed to be Sam. Sam nodded. By this time, my sarcasm was streaming freely. "Wow, gotta ask permission huh?"

Before I could say anything else, Jacob wrapped his large hand around my forearm, which it covered over halfway. As he tugged me out the door way I saw just how much Jacob had changed. How had I not noticed this before? His shoulders had broadened out and he looked like he had gained about 35 pounds of muscle, grown at least half a foot, and his once long a beautiful hair had been shorn off to a crew cut. As the door closed behind us, Jacob pulled me down the steps off the front porch. I heard muffled yelling coming from behind the closed door and I thought I heard "She has a right to know!" yelled by one, while another said "You don't know for sure, it's for the best", followed by silence.

I turned around and followed Jake until he stopped abruptly, let go of my arm and crossed his own arms so that he was standing in a menacing position where he was towering over me.

"Jacob, how could you?" I began. I was about to go further into the interrogation that I had planned for tomorrow, but was stopped by Jacob who was trembling all over in anger by now.

"What? What do you want from me Isabella?" At the last word my worst fears were beginning to come to fruition, a new hole was forming next to the one that had started to heal over the past few months. The realization that he didn't call me Bells or even Bella hit me hard. now I knew what was coming, I had been here before with this exact cold mask glaring down at me.

"Why are you being so harsh to me? You wouldn't return my phone calls. And why do you keep staring at me like I just killed your sister? Why are you, all of a sudden, hanging out with the jerks that you have been afraid of for the last three months? And why did you break your promise?" As I was saying all of these things I kept feeling the hole in my chest gape further and further open, and felt the burn of hot tears assaulting my eyes and streaming down my face. The last question had come out as a tortured sob.

The entire time Jacob just stared at me with a cold mask of no emotion over his once joyful face. It wasn't until my last question that I saw this new marble mask crack the tiniest amount just around the edges of his eyes, but in only half a second it was back.

"Bella it's not what we thought. I can't be around you. I won't be around you." He said it with a familiar air of finality.

I just needed one more question answered before I knew my heart would be unrepairable. "I hear the words can't and won't, just tell me Jacob. Is it because you don't _want_ to see me anymore?" At this, his façade dropped completely. I could finally see the sun behind the clouds, not the smiling sun, but a glimmer of my Jacob without that horrible cold stare. His eyes held such devastation and regret and a single tear fell from each of their corners.

"Bella please, don't push it any farther than this. Please just go." He was begging me to leave him? I couldn't understand this. And for the one second that I saw his defenses down, I knew it was now or never, I had to tell him how I felt, had to let him see **all** that I had been lying to both him and myself about for so long.

"I cannot and will not leave you, I love you. I know you believed once that it could be more than the friendly kind of love, that we could be more. You believed in me, please don't stop believing. I was almost there, almost ready Jake. I can even say his name now without holding my chest. Edward! Edward! Edward!" I shouted "See." At the mention of that name my Jacob once again disappeared and there was that mask again, except it seemed even more cold and resolved than before.

"That doesn't change anything Bella." He said sternly.

"But it does, it changes everything. Don't you see?! I am willing to be what you want. I want to be what you want." I said, knowing that I was making a fool of myself and hating that the way I was acting was coming close to being in stalker territory, but I didn't care. He had to know.

"If you wanted that then you would have never knowingly dated something as disgusting as--- so blame yourself Bella, and if you want questions answered or to know the reason _why_ I'm acting this way, ask them, the ones you chose!" He yelled.

At those words I felt like I had been shot through the chest, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, I couldn't move or breathe, I could only stare at the damp forest floor. Suddenly I saw a flash of silver and felt a gush of air blow by me as a massive shape rushed at Jacob and then I saw something that would have made any "normal" person, inexperienced with the everyday existence of Bella Swan, faint as I screamed "Jacob! Watch out!" An explosion of red and brown fur came out of the exact spot Jake was just standing in.

Then the growls, snarls, and snapping of powerful jaws assaulted my ears like thunder while, what felt like two strong hot arms wrapped around my stomach and yanked me backwards towards the house. "Bella it's me, Embry, you need to step back"

I heard the ripping and snarling fading into the forest then I saw Sam running into the woods carrying some type of fabric under his arm, while it looked like he was unbuttoning his pants?

"Ten on Paul" said a voice coming from behind me. "Nah man, Jacob is gonna kick his ass, twenty that Jacob wins without a scratch, Jacob is way bigger and stronger, granted Paul is strong, but he's more rage and mouth than anything else."

"You're on" said the voice. As the invisible voice neared I saw that it was the boy who was standing with Sam in the living room earlier. I assumed that this must be Jared. I couldn't believe they were placing bets on the two animals, which I had just come to the radical conclusion to be Jacob and Paul, viciously fighting in the woods.

"Come on Bella, let's get you inside, it's really cold and wet out here and Jake would kill me if you got sick" said Embry. "Number one Embry, I won't leave when someone could be getting killed out there, number two, I don't think Jake really cares whether I get sick or not."

"If Jake doesn't care then Paul will" Jared mumbled. "What?" I asked, but before I could ask any further questions I heard the rustling of leaves at the edge of the woods, and three massive forms traipsed into the moonlight. Sam was in the middle, on his right was a very angry and disheveled Jake, while on his left was the bedraggled and even more pissed off looking one, who I guessed was Paul.

Just as it looked like Jacob was about to come towards me, Paul rushes to my side as a low rumbling growl is coming from Jake's chest, and says "Are you ok?" Why was I blushing? He went on, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Jacob shouldn't have--, I, I mean, I just couldn't stand to see you hurting like that, please forgive me, and—"

Before he could say anything else, Sam interrupted him while placing a authoritative hand on both Jake's and Paul's shoulders "Not now Paul, we need to get her inside and I don't want to hear anything from either of you until Bella has had a chance to ask the questions that I am sure she has right now."I nodded, wide-eyed, and still very much in a state of stunned silence.

As we began walking closer to the light being emitted from the house I noticed a deep bloody puncture hole from what looked like a knife or more likely a tooth on Jacob's collarbone that was bleeding profusely and gasped.

"Ha-ha man do you owe me, that's what thirty bucks now? With the hotdog eating contest that you still owe me from, I better see some Monay pretty soon or I'm gonna hafta get the goons after ya." At saying this Jared pointed at his biceps. "Shut-up Jared." Was all Embry said.

"Jacob we need to get that cleaned up, it looks horrible, God Paul!" I snapped my head at Paul and narrowed my eyes, he winced a little, and I looked back at Jacob's now pink scar still covered in blood.

"It's nothing Bells, it'll be gone in about two more minutes, I don't even feel it now." He then took my hand from his shoulder and engulfed it in his own while looking at me with those sad hazel eyes.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I said back there, it looks like you're going to get the answers you wanted now, most of them anyway." Jacob looked down at his feet as he said this with the most sorrowful face I had ever seen.

Although I was confused and desperately needed answers, I wanted him to know that my offer was still on the table. That I was willing to work through anything, small or big with him, for him, just like he had done for me. "It's ok Jacob, I forgive you, just as long as you are still my Jacob, a thousand times I forgive you, I love you."

Jacob smiled and this time it covered his whole face and his eyes were the same twinkling hazel orbs that had brightened my day for the last three months. I was about to walk into the house when I looked up to see Paul shaking and menacingly glaring at Jacob as Jake began snarling again, Paul was blocking the way through the door. What was up with this guy? And why was it every time he was near me, it felt like I was getting acupuncture?

Sam stepped in again "Guys you know I don't want to have a put an injunction in place, but if this keeps up-- I mean, what do you both expect when we can't even get in the door without drama? "

Paul and Jacob straightened up quickly at this statement and walked through the door into the warm dining room. "Sorry Sam" Paul and Jacob said in unison.

Injunction? Wolves and Wolf fights? Wow, that question list just keeps on getting longer and longer. I thought to myself.

As we got inside I noticed Sam walk over the sweet woman who had paid me earlier, while he tenderly caressed her face and kissed the scarred up skin before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you Emily dear." I had to avert my eyes from this pure moment, somehow it seemed very private and I felt like an intruder.

A few minutes later I heard him ask her to leave the room while he motioned for us all to take seats around the very large dining room table. Before I had a chance to think, Jacob had pulled my chair out for me and motioned for me to sit beside him while Paul placed a glass of iced tea in front of me and sat down on my other side. I could feel the thickness of the tension between these two and added a couple more questions to my mental "WTF" list.

Sam broke the awkward silence "First, Bella what have you gathered from what you have seen and heard tonight?"

I sat still for a second and looked at each face around the table all gazing at me expectantly. "Well I know that I saw two "men" turn into what I can only describe and Were-Bear-Wolves and I know by looking at the wound on Jake's shoulder, or, well the one that was on his shoulder that they heal really fast, but that is as far as I got."

Sam smiled kindly at me, which seemed very strange coming from his face, "Okay, well we are willing to answer any questions you have for us. So, go for it."

I gathered my thoughts for a moment and began with the one that seemed most important at the moment, I turned to Jacob "The tribal legends that you told me last year on the beach about the Quileute people having protectors known as spirit wolves, is that what this is? I mean is that what you are?" At first Jacob looked stunned

"Wow, Bells I can't believe you remember all that, and before you go on, you need to know that we all know about the Cullens." At this my eyes widened in shock, but I felt relieved that at least they knew that those particular legends were real as well, and I wouldn't have to betray my "once-family's" secret.

Sam then took the floor to remind me that in the legends, the cold ones are the mortal enemies of the wolves and that the wolves were created to protect the tribe from them. He also went on to tell me about the treaty that the tribe had made with the Cullens since they were considered "vegetarians," I could sense some animosity in Sam's tone of voice when he said their name, and squirmed uncomfortably in the hard wooden chair.

I decided that I had had enough discussion on the subject of the Cullens, so I asked another question. "Are all of you wolves? How many of you are there?" I directed this question to all of them. There was a collective sigh around the table as all the guys looked down at their hands except for Sam who met my stare with his own "For the moment, there are five of us" Sam's eyes scanned around the four other boys at the table before resting his eyes on me again.

"--but there are at least three more that have been showing signs of phasing. We are just hoping that it ends pretty soon. You see, in the past, every generation produces a pack of three. An alpha and two others, the only thing the elders and ourselves can conclude is that because such a large coven of vampires, the Cullens, lived so near to the reservation that it started a cascade effect in the Quileute gene pool. Now the pack is continues to grow and we don't know when or if it will stop. It appears at present, our pack is on the way to being the largest one since the first historically recorded pack known as the Taha Aki era." I suddenly understood Jake's statement earlier about why it was the fault of the "Ones I had chosen" as a reason for the way he was acting. He was referring to the Cullen's blaming them for what he had become.

At that moment, I was sad for the boy-men sitting around the table. Sad at what they had given up, but I could not and would not place blame on the Cullen's.

My mind quickly turned to some of the other questions that I had wanted to ask, they all seemed jumbled up in my head, and I didn't want to forget any of them so they all came out in a fast blur. "Why couldn't Jake see me? What is an injunction? Does this wolf-gene ever go away, like as you get older? And, why are you telling me all this now?" I didn't mean for it to come across as rude, but the first and last questions came out sounding pretty harsh, I knew this because at each question because in my peripheral vision I noticed slight flinch on either side of me. Sam began again, "I can answer the first two questions together. I am the alpha of the pack as you have probably already deduced, and as the alpha I have certain abilities to keep the pack in order. An injunction is when I use what is called the "Alpha voice." From what the guys have told me it sounds like a double voice when used, and it is like law. Say Embry for example, was to try and go against an injunction, his mind and actions would quickly be averted to something else, he simply wouldn't be able to act on what he wanted to do against the injunction."

"Nope, sure can't" Jared chuckled at this, seemingly lost in a memory of some sort.

Sam continued. "The reason why Jake couldn't see you is because I placed in injunction against it." I started to say something but Sam held up his hands in a defensive position before saying, "Now, before you get angry, hear me out. I know what Jacob told you about us before he phased, and now you know that most of it was a skewed perception of what we really are. There are a couple of reasons that I don't mind others having that skewed perception. First it keeps our secret safe. Second it keeps those around us safe. You have to understand, once we phase our emotions are extremely heightened just like our other senses; we have to learn to control our emotions before being around others. That is why Jacob didn't even go to school for three weeks. If we allowed our emotions to control us, we would be phasing everywhere, and if people are around us when we phase they can be severely damaged." At this, Sam looked down, but not before I noticed a tear slip from his eyes and fall from the tip of his nose. Then I realized why he was sad as I thought about the three long scars on his beautiful Emily.

Sam's pain was evident in his posture, so I didn't ask any other questions about it and allowed him to collect himself before he continued.

"The third question you asked goes back to the legends. We phase for as long as our tribe needs us or until we mature enough to stop phasing, at that point, it is a personal choice as to when we stop phasing. As long as we continue to phase, our bodies will remain the age that we are at present until we stop and then we will age like any normal human."

I was alarmed and a little annoyed to hear that yet again, I, Bella Swan was left alone in the withering up department, but I allowed the feelings to pass and accepted that I was never going to be out of the world of mystical creatures so I might as well get used to it.

"And the last question?" I really wanted to know what was so special about this night that they had to let me in on their deepest tribal secret. I mean sure, I saw my best friend being attacked by a wolf and then turn into one himself, but they probably could have convinced me I had fallen down and banged my head, because at that moment I was so emotionally distraught a unicorn with polka dotted bat wings could have swooped me up and I wouldn't have known the difference.

Sam let out a weary gust of a sigh while I felt Paul and Jacob stiffen on either side of me. "See Bella," Sam began "--there is thing called imprinting that is also a part of our legends. It was said to be rare, but _recently_ we have found that not to be the case." Sam was quiet for a second, and I felt all eyes on me but motioned for Sam to press on.

"Imprinting is when a wolf looks into the eyes of his soul mate and feels the world fall out from under him. It is like he is orbiting a planet that he is linked to by an invisible thread and that one thread is what holds him in place, it is connected to his soul mate, his planet, his whole world. He will be anything for her that she needs, her friend, a brother, a father-figure, but he is meant to be her lover, and mate. Once we imprint we are allowed to tell her about ourselves, but only her." Immediately my mind went to Jake, and I wondered if he had imprinted on someone and found his soul mate. This thought made me sad, so I quickly pushed it aside.

Sam went on "Bella this is why you are here now, being told all of this. I can honestly say I have never seen or heard of anything like this happening before…" Sam trailed off leaving me with a tight pressure in my head from straining to think of what he could possibly mean with such a vague statement.

Finally he spoke again and said "Usually, the wolf that imprinted on his soul mate will tell her about himself and the imprint, but this situation is so much different that I will try to explain it the best that I can. Keep in mind, I still don't know everything about it and can't give you all the answers. I will call a council meeting tomorrow with the elders to see if we can get further understanding of it but for now here is what we know."

I sighed with relief that he was finally done rambling and was going to give me answers. "Bella you have been imprinted on, but not in a normal way." I tensed; of course, if I was going to be involved in the supernatural world it wouldn't be normal. Oh no, not Isabella.

"What I saw through the mind link out in the woods with Jacob and Paul was what seemed like Paul has completely imprinted on you and Jacob has, for lack of better terms, partially imprinted on you. I don't understand it or know why, but I will do everything I can to figure it out." Everyone was staring at me expectantly. I just couldn't do anything but stare at a small stain on the wood grain table trying to figure out if I was awake or asleep…I pinched myself.

Ouch. Yep, definitely awake.

There was a silent stirring next to me and I glanced up into those Raven Black eyes again, as a warm feeling rushed through my body and then I felt the world stop moving...

**Sorry I left you with a Cliff, and although I am doing this for Bexxy's contest, I want to continue writing this story.**

**Please Review, this is my first story so if you have any suggestions, I would be grateful. Let me know what you think of the story line so far. I promise I have a few more twists and turns planned and am pretty excited about it. This is def. a Paul and Bella story so hang in there with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I've been promising a new chapter for a while. So here it is. It is extra long with a Paul and Bella POV. I hope you enjoy. I want to thank all of you that reviewed so far. You are awesome! Also a big thanks goes out to those of you who had suggestions. I appreciate all that any of you have to say. ~Please visit Bexxyy's page and read the stories of the other contestants in her competition. I have a link to her profile on my profile. Voting begins on the 14th. If you deem it worthy, please vote for my story.~ Okay, shameless plug over. Without further adieu...Here is chapter two! (cheesy, I know)**

**

* * *

**

Wednesday April 9th 3 a.m.

Paul's POV:

She turned towards me and stared, mouth agape, directly into my eyes. The way she was looking at me…no, not possible…but, what if?….NO! Frickindy Frick Paul, what is the deal?! Get a grip on yourself. Bella is not wolf and she definitely isn't Quileute. I was warring with myself to stay rational after how crazy this night had turned out.

I then began a minute by minute replay of what had happened since midnight when we (the pack plus Emily) all heard a familiar rust bucket chugging into Sam and Emily's drive.

(Cue the tinkling sound of reminiscent dream music here)

Jake thought it was Bella at first, but Sam was quick to inform him they had ordered pizza earlier and it was ridiculously late for that Swan leech lover to be out and about in LaPush. None of us had a clue that she had begun working at Mel's Pizza Parlor we all assumed she would still be working at Newton's.

We were in the middle of one of our numerous weekly pack meetings discussing patrols and assignments, deciding who would be watching out for each of the new kids showing signs of phasing.

I had been assigned to the Clearwater residence. We all knew that Leah Clearwaterwas a spitfire from the mouth of Satan already, without the full temper of a werewolf, and she hated Sam. Granted, she had a legitimate reason, but hers' went beyond the normal level of hatred.

When Sam had dumped her for Emily last year she not only keyed his truck, but came to his house and busted up his flat screen while putting Nair (a commercial hair removal cream) in his shampoo bottle. Let's just say it's a good thing our werewolf genes keep us from ever going bald. It was still funny as hell. When he would phase, he would come prancing into pack meetings in the woods with a balding ears and muzzle. It would grow back for a couple of days then begin balding again. For weeks he thought he had acquired ear mites from running patrols in the woods and had even gone to the local veterinarian for a specially medicated dog shampoo.

Needless to say I got assigned to Leah-patrol. My temper was a good match for hers. None of us had ever heard of a female phasing, but Sam wanted to have me there to sort of "fight fire with fire" just in case her genetics were to decide she was an oddball and she phased.

We heard a quick rap of knuckles on the door, and there was a struggle to see who could get there first. Jared grabbed for my leg but was quickly tackled by Embry who started a wrestling match. Jacob just sat crossed armed in his corner of the room like he always did. I was thinking about he really needed to get over that girl. C'mon she dated a dead guy or undead guy, whatever. 'Jake the Crank' may not want anything to eat but Paul Whitaker is starving.

As I opened the door, I felt the something being pushed at my chest. I looked down and time stood still. All I could see and smell were the delicious… smoldering… hot…beautiful…cheese-covered pies being thrust at me by the pizza guy.

That's when I looked up to thank and pay the person who had so kindly brought me the love of my…Oh GOD! Those sepia eyes! Thoughts of food and the void in my stomach flew out the window. It seemed like the floor bottomed out and I was floating, just hovering over this sublime creature. I was like a bee around a flower in the middle of spring, but I only wanted this flower that was it.

Frig! When did I become such a pansy? I was about to clear my throat to speak when she said "uhmm that will be $125.78." Again, I was stunned into a dumb stupor. Her voice was like the wind chimes on my grandmother's porch on a breezy summer afternoon, sounding so familiar, and calming.

There I go again, I would totally hear about this later from the guys. As if he could read my mind in human form, Jared emitted a low chuckle. I didn't care, I was staring at the way her hair fell in her eyes as she shifted from foot to foot in an agitated way making me give her a lopsided grin.

She repeated the price to me, and I realized how dumb I must look to this gorgeous siren. Before I could form a coherent sentence I slurred the only thing my mind could come up with "huh…huh…uh……yoursopretty."Really?! Is that the best I could come up with?!

Now, I'm not bragging or anything, it's just that I have been known to spit some pretty good one-liners in my day, but right now, I felt like the stuttering geeks at school who attempt to ask the homecoming queen on a date. This little girl had taken away all 'smooth factor' from my vocabulary.

Jake directed a low warning snarl at me, but I couldn't be bothered by him now, I was too busy thinking about how I was going to get Bella to stay. Then once I thought her name, the reality of the situation settled in. Oh God, this was Bella, 'The Bella Swan.' Jake's Bella… no, **My** Bella Swan.

She was turning to leave obviously confused and annoyed at my strange behavior. Jake ran to the door before she could completely turn around. Then she looked up at him and recognition lit up her face. "Jacob" she said in an angry tone of voice.

She was pissed at him, but for what? Had he touched her or said something to her? I felt the familiar trickle of rage beginning to grasp at my nerve endings causing the slight tremors in my fingers. Ass kickery was about to go down and Jacob was the target.

"Bella" Jacob spat at her. OH HELL NO! I let go of a low menacing snarl of my own to remind him that I was still right behind him. He wasn't gonna even breathe a hot breath her way if I had anything to do with it.

I heard Sam whip out a stern "Paul!" low enough that only wolf ears could pick it up, and I knew that it was his way of telling me to calm down and stay out of it. I chilled a miniscule amount, but I wasn't about to walk away and leaveBella alone with Jake.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob rumbled. I was about to let loose another growl when I saw the livid warning look on Sam's face. I then realized that Emily was coming up behind me with some money in hand, and Sam was very nervous about her being anywhere near me when I was like this.

"I could ask you the very same thing, but I think I understand." Bella chimed. Wow, I knew right then and there that even though her voice captivated me more than any Super Bowl Sunday, that it would be terrifying if I ever did anything to get her feathers ruffled. It was like getting verbally bitch-slapped. I did not envy Jacob at the moment.

"Here are the money and the tip" Emily sweetly said as she maneuvered around me and Jake. I saw Bella quickly assess Emily's face then look down and smile gratefully. "Thank you" she said warmly. "Jacob, could I talk to you?" Bella asked.

Everything in me screamed in protest as I let loose a predatory growl. She quickly scanned over me towards the door as if trying to find the source of the noise with a look of confusion on her face. She then followed Jacob's gaze to where he was looking to Sam for the 'go ahead' to say if he thought it was safe for Jake to talk to her. Sam nodded. "Wow, gotta ask permission huh?"

I was about to stop him, but Jacob grabbed Bella's arm and yanked her after him down the steps of the porch. Before I could rip his hand off Sam had rushed to the door and slammed it shut. I started yelling at him. "What are you doing Sam?! Did you see him?! He was basically seething with pent up rage! He could hurt her!"

"He's just going to tell her to leave him alone and never come here again. He's going to keep her away from the pack, just like we are **supposed**to do with **humans** that are **outside** the pack, so calm down." Sam said in a pseudo-soothing voice, emphasizing every other word, as if that was supposed to make it all better.

I exploded (well not literally, but verbally) "Calm down?! Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when my imprint is out there with an angry wolf? She has a right to know!" Sam looked shocked. "Are you sure? She's not even Quileute."

He had me here, my shoulders slumped in defeat. "I don't really know, it didn't feel the same as the way it did for you and Jared when you showed me through the pack mind, but I can definitely tell you that I felt a huge pull, just not as strong as they way you guys felt it." Sam looked at me with doubt and skepticism written all over his face. "You don't know for sure, it's for the best."

My hopes sank for the briefest moment, but I didn't stay down for long because I realized that there was no way I was leaving her alone out there. Alpha or no alpha, I would find a way to protect her. I told the guys I was gonna take the pizzas to the kitchen. Once I got there, I snuck out the back door and phased, reaching the tree's in less than two seconds.

I found a spot where I could slightly hear what was going on and close enough that I could smell Bella, hear heart beat and make out her shape in the moonlight. I tried not to listen in on her conversation with Jacob, my ears reluctantly catching a phrase here and there. I just wanted to make sure she was safe.

I would find a way to talk to her and see if I had truly imprinted. In my heart I knew I had, I just needed to let Sam see that, so that I could tell her.

My mind turned to Jake. I had been on patrol and in his mind enough to know that he loved her, and if I hadn't known what the mind and connection looked like with real imprints and the fact that I had imprinted on her, I would say that Jacob had imprinted on her a long time ago with the amount of time and dedication his thoughts spent on her.

I also knew that while Jacob loved her, he was extremely upset that Bella knew about the vampires and knowingly put herself at risk being with one. He couldn't let go of one constant thought that tortured him. He tried to stop thinking about it, but it would nag at the edges of his consciousness until he had to bring it to the forefront of his thoughts. The whole pack knew about it. It was the morbid curiosity as to whether or not Bella had actually had sex with her leech boyfriend. The thought of her losing her virginity to a leech disgusted Jake most of all, more than choosing to surround herself with the entire bloodsucker coven.

It bothered me too, but not to the extent it did with Jacob. I knew that I hated me some bloodsuckers, but I also knew that what I felt for Bella surpassed any choice she ever had or ever would make. As much as Jacob didn't want to act like it, he was a little bit of a prude. He wanted to save himself for Bella.

Ha, I couldn't wait to lose it, but, I guess I can understand him wanting his first time to really be special. Mine was with Marcy Green in the ninth grade, and I can promise you, all I wanted to do was forget that terrifying experience. I shuddered at the thought of it.

I guess I couldn't really judge Jake for wanting his first time to be with someone special. I mean he's loved the same girl since he was a kid just out of diapers. I had never had that. I had been with plenty of girls and had a few times when things got hot and heavy, but never had I felt the way Jake feels, not until now, with Bella. The difference now was that I knew that I felt more for her than even Jake, so I had to protect her at all costs physically, mentally, and emotionally.

While I had been thinking all this, I had also kept my eyes focused intently on the exchange going on withBella and Jacob. God she was beautiful, withher wavy brown hair, to her alabaster skin. I can't stand a girl witha fake tan, give me natural any day. She had perfectly pink poutylips, and those sepia eyes with small flecks of gold like speckled like stars that I could get lost in forever.

A breeze picked up and wafted her scent directly into my nostrils. As if nature herself was trying to display her for me. She smelled like strawberries, cream, and a hint of white chocolate. I wondered what she would taste like. Gosh, get a hold of yourself Paul! I hadn't even formally introduced myself, and here I stood, wanting to lick those luscious lips.

I couldn't help but let a low growl emit from my chest when noticed that Jake was upsetting her. I knew he heard me, though she wouldn't have been able to. He thought what he was telling her was for the best. He didn't want her involved with us.

He really tookwhat happened with Emily to heart. We all tookit seriously but with Jake it was almost an obsession. In his mind, he knew he would never hurt Bella, but in his deepest thoughts, which he let slip from time to time, he was scared shitless that he would hurt Bella or worse. I knew that I would never hurt her. Yes, I could be a rage-filled maniac, but when I saw Bella, I felt different. The second I opened the door and looked into those sepia pools of beauty, I felt such peace, so much like I was home.

Even when Jake had jumped in between us at the front door, though I was angry, I knew I was still in control. The old Paul would have snapped and phased in that instant, but I just let a slight snarl escape my lips as a warning for Jacob, that he not to hurt her.

I felt this urge to guard and protect her with my life. I could never endanger her. It was hard enough to let her walk off with Jake. I hated that he was telling her this, pushing her away from us, from me.

If only I could be sure that I had in fact imprinted on her.

What happened next was a blur. There was so much going on it all felt surreal. All of a sudden, I heard them yelling and I was quick to analyze what was going on. Jacob was yelling at her, and bringing up the Cullen's and how she was the one that chose them, making her feel as if what had happened to him was her fault for choosing to be around the coven.

Oh now, that was a shitty thing to say and he knew it. I could tell he already regretted saying it. He was letting Bella go and cutting ties with her, and she sensed it. I could see the look of torment on her face, the agony, almost like losing a loved one. The whole pack knew that Jacob had been what held Bella together after leech-boy had deserted her, and that she had learned to trust Jacob as her best friend. What he was doing to her right now was just low.

At that second, I let myself go. He was killing her. I felt a monumental build of rage flowing through my veins and though I was already phased I felt this ripping pain as if was phasing again. I realized this pain wasn't originating down my spine, but in my chest right around my heart. Was it possible? Was I feeling what Bella was feeling? It felt as if I could tangibly feel an extreme tidal wave of heartbreak crashing into me.

The next thing I knew, I was running directly at Jacob. When I got there I was going to rip his damned throat out that was no exaggeration, it was a fact. That boy was going to bleed and die. When I got closer I wanted to make sure that I didn't hurt Bella and I saw that she had fallen to her knees and was staring blankly at the damp forest floor.

When she heard me coming towards Jake, she looked up at me with terror filled eyes and I gazed into them. In half a second it was as if I was suspended in the air in slow motion. I felt everything click into place, it all shifted, all that was missing before was now here. As I realized what had just happened I was filled with the most immense joy imaginable. In the same moment I remembered why I was flying through the air towards a very caught-off-guard Jacob, and was again filled with rage for what he had done to her. Shattering her already busted up heart.

How dare he? Well he sure as hell won't do it again, not when I'm done with him. At the second before impact I heard my life, my world scream "Watch-out Jake!" I realized that she still cared about Jacob, and decided that I couldn't kill him, but I could definitely scare the shit out of him and maybe nip him up a bit.

I felt the surge as Jacob phased and I latched onto his shoulder with my knife-like teeth. Jacob was bigger than me, but I didn't care, I knew that as angry as I was I could take him at this very moment if I had to. Jake's thoughts flooded my mind, "Paul man, what the fuck?!" I showed him images of Bella's face as he spoke those words to her and allowed him to feel the pain he had caused her, he moaned in agony.

Then I showed him the moment it all clicked while I was flying through the air when I knew I had really imprinted on Bella. "No, you can't, you won't!" he screamed in our minds. Then I felt his rage build as he yelled at me "She is mine, you won't touch her!"

That was it! He really shouldn't have said that. The hold I had on his shoulder deepened as I felt my tooth puncture him and tasted his hot metallic blood fill my mouth. I knew he was about to go for my throat just as we felt Sam phase and alpha-order us to separate.

"What the hell is going on with you two?!" we were both silent. "I want answers now!" I was the first to speak "I imprinted on Bella." While saying this I showed Sam the images of her and the connection I felt to her. Sam sighed in our mind connection.

Then Jake spoke up. "There is no way he could have imprinted on her, because I did!"

"What?!" Sam and I said in unison. Then Jacob went on to show us the images of how he felt for Bella, but for some reason it was different, it was like we could see the connection but it wasn't complete, similar to seeing a piece of rope that wasn't completely braided, as if it was missing a couple of threads. It was the way I felt for her before I gazed into her terror filled eyes, gazing up at me from the forest floor, not quite all in place. Nonetheless, it was there, and there was no denying it.

"I've never seen anything like it." Sam stated in awe. "I've never even heard of this. There is nothing in the legends about it that I know of. There are still a few of the older legends that I haven't gotten the chance to learn yet. Let me speak to the elders about this. Right now, you two need to calm down. I don't really know where we go from here, but I know that Bella is probably beyond freaked out right now. I think we need to get back, and at least explain the rest to her." Jacob and I both nodded in agreement towards Sam.

I could feel the need in both our minds to get back to Bella. I was pissed that he was thinking about her as if she were his. I guess he must have felt the same about my thoughts because he growled at me as I phased and Sam threatened us with an injunction if we didn't, in his words, "Chill the fuck out."

We started heading back out towards the house when I heard Bella talking to Embryand Jared. She was worrying about me and Jake out fighting in the woods. She was shivering and looked cold. I shot a death glare at Jared for letting her stay out here in the damp night air, as I ran to her.

Jake growled, but I'll be damned if he's going to keep me away from her.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, Jacob shouldn't have--, I, I mean, I just couldn't stand to see you hurting like that, please forgive me, and—" Yep, I was a becoming a rambling fool at this girls feet.

Sam cut me off. "Not now Paul, we need to get her inside. I don't want to hear anything from you or Jacob until Bella has had a chance to ask the questions that I am sure she has right now." I nodded and began following them up to the house.

Jared was boasting about some bet he'd won over Embry, nothing new there.

Bella noticed the bite I left on Jacob and threw the stink eye my way. I ducked and winced at the admonishment she was giving me. I knew I shouldn't have done that. Note to self, don't bite Bella's friends. Well, at least try not to.

She went on coddling Jake and worrying over his wound. Jacob was apologizing for being a dick. Yeah, you better tell her you're sorry. Then she called him 'her Jacob,' told him she forgives him for all that just happened, and said that she 'loves him.' Whoa Hoss! I must havemissed something. What all had they talked about out in the woods? I hadn't really been focused on all she said in the beginning of their conversation. I had tried to occupy my mind withother things thinking that she needed privacy in her conversation with Jacob. But, now I was thinking I should have paid a little more attention.

Obviously something more had been said. I knew that she loved him like a best friend through all her actions towards him in Jake's memories. He had totally been in the 'friend-zone.' But the way she just said it was like she **LOVED** him loved him. What had changed?

I didn't notice what I was doing until I heard Jacob snarl at me, then I felt myself shaking with my teeth bared at Jacob, and was blocking the doorway from them going inside. Bella looked afraid and was partly hiding behind Jacob peering out at my trembling hands. I did not want her to be afraid of me. I am such an idiot.

"Guys you know I don't want to have a put an injunction in place, but if this keeps up-- I mean, what do you both expect when we can't even get in the door without drama?" Sam reminded us.

"Sorry Sam" Jake and I said in unison.

When we got inside I went straight to the kitchen to get Bella some sweet tea to drink, because I knew she was going to need something to refresh her as we began to tell her all that she needed to hear. It was a lot, and even for a girl who once ran with vamps I could imagine how mind boggling this was about to get for her. I sat down in the unoccupied chair to Bella's left since Jacob had taken up residence to her right after I had given her the glass of tea.

Sam opened up the floor for Bella to ask questions. He answered all of them promptly. She seemed to shift uncomfortably in her seat when the Cullen's were mentioned. Jake and I both tensed when the issue of imprinting was brought up in apprehension of what Bella would say. Though I wanted her to choose me and Jake, of course, wanted her to choose him, we knew there was a huge possibility she would choose neither of us. I began fidgeting in my seat and turned to face Bella when I noticed her attention turning towards me.

And here I was back at the present moment from my reminiscence of the evening; back to her staring into my eyes, into my spirit.

She held the gaze for a moment more before Sam began to direct her attention to him-self. Asshole. "Bella…Bella… are you ok?" I heard him say. She dropped her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, uh, yeah sorry, uhmm it's just a lot to process you know?" Sam nodded "I understand that."

She gave an apprehensive look to Jake and then to me before she began talking again. "Guys, I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say. I don't exactly what I am feeling right now and I am totally confused. If you don't mind I am going to take a little time to digest all this. I'm not one to make rash decisions."

Sam cut Jake and me off from our protestations. "Well Bella just keep in mind that time and distance causes pain to the wolf and to the imprint. Since there are two or one and a half, uhm, it will no doubt make it worse on you. So take a couple days. That shouldn't hurt any of you too much. Think about it, and if you decide you can handle it, I suggest you consider setting up a schedule withthe guys even if it's just hanging out in group setting. Of course, until we are able to get some answers, you will need to see them separately. Wolves are extremely predatory and possessiveof their imprints. It would be dangerous to you to be around them bothand lethal to them if they are around each other withyou at the same time. Since you are now a part of the pack family but do not live on the reservation, we will begin patrolling into Forks around your home."

"Sam, that's not necessary, I don't…" Bella started but Jacob cut her off.

"Bells it would give me peace of mind. I would go crazy if I thought you were in danger. I have already been running patrols around your house for the last three weeks just to make sure you're safe."

I had to agree with Jake there. Someone needed to be with her at all times. It was standard for all the imprints to be under the protection of the pack at all times. I just hoped that I would be the one that got chosen to patrol around her house.

"Embry, I am sending you withBella tonight. I don't want this to be an issue with Jake and Paul." Sam stated.

Jake and I began to protest again, adamantly.

"My point exactly guys" Sam grunted.

I couldn't believe he wasn't going to let at least one of us, preferably me go with her. Imprint, Hello?!

Bella sighed and got up "Okay, well I am gonna head home. Embryyou can ride with me. I am really tired and I just want to sleep on all of this."

Embry was getting up to leave withher when I grabbed his arm. "You watch out for her" I gave him my most intimidating glare.

Embry raised his eyebrows at me and shrugged off my grasp. "I got this Paul, geez; you really need to lighten up. You act like someone's after her or something'."

I didn't say it but I really did have a bad feeling about letting her out of my sight. Maybe it was just the imprint and the fact that I needed know she was safe, but it felt like more than that. I'd just have to push past it. I would give Bella her space. I respected her, no matter how much it hurt me.

Jake looked just as torn as I did and I saw him grab Embry and tell him something similar to what I just said. Embry was getting pissed now, I could tell.

"Ready Bella?" I heard him ask her.

"Yeah, let's go." She sighed.

Jacob was walking forward to grab her in a tight hug. She looked apprehensively at me and quickly patted him on the back. Afterwards, I could tell she was uncomfortable and was scared of what I might do, so instead of going for a hug like I wanted, I just walked up to her held out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Paul." The look of apprehension lifted from her shoulders and left a graceful smile on her lips as she let go of a breath she had been holding onto.

"Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Paul. Have a good night."

She placed her hand in mine and the second our skin touched, I felt as if I was being immersed in a warm bath. One of those baths where all your muscles go loose and relax. She must have felt it too because she was visibly less tense and I don't think she realized that she had moved closer to me, until one of my breaths had blown a stray hair out of her eyes. She seemed to awaken from a reverie and let go of my hand. I immediately missed her warmth. How did she warm me? I am toasty just like the rest of the pack. I couldn't place it, but something was definitely different about Bella than other imprints, beside the fact that she had two dogs chasing her now. She was special.

**~BPOV~**

On the drive home I thought little of the situation at hand. My world had been turned upside down for a second time. I didn't know how many more occasions' fairy tales had to come to life for me to not wake up in a mental institution and realize that I had been crazy the entire time and it was all in my extremely active imagination.

Embry was silent. Hopefully it was because he sensed my reluctance to think or talk about what had happened tonight.

When I pulled into the drive Embry already had his door open.

"I'm just gonna be out in the woods at the edge of your backyard in case you need me, okay?" I nodded at him absentmindedly grabbing my keys and jacket to head indoors.

I was so exhausted all I could think about was getting in the bed. Then it hit me. "Embry are you staying here all night?"

"Uh, yeah why?"

"Well, how are you going to sleep out in the woods?"

"Bella, I'm not going to sleep. I'm gonna keep an eye out for you. It's ok; I've had to do it for Emily and Kim plenty of times before."

"Aren't you tired? I mean, I heard you talking to Jared earlier about how you patrolled all day today. That doesn't leaveyou with much sleep." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Really, I'm fine." He shrugged off my statement.

I knew he was just trying to come across as a big tough guy that could handle anything, but I couldn't let him sit out on the cold hard ground all night long. That would be asking too much of him. He was already babysitting me and trying to stay awake to pull a double patrol.

"No Em, you just come on inside. I've got some extra covers and a pillow you can camp out on the floor in my room. I would say you can have the couch, but Charlie will be getting off night shift in a few hours and I don't want him coming in on you in the living room. You can sleep by the window so if he comes in you will have time to jump out of it. You need some sleep, plus if the 'Bloody Mary' starts coming after me, you will be right there. It's no biggie."

He smiled then looked like he was contemplating it for a moment.

Finally he said "Okay, that sounds fine, it will be kinda nice not to have to sleep on the ground. Although the cold doesn't bother me, I still like to be under a nice, soft, blanket instead of on top of dirt. I'm not going to school tomorrow, I've still got a week before Sam wants me back in public, though I don't know why. I've got the most control of my emotions out everyone except for Sam. I'm rambling aren't I?"

I smirked at him "C'mon let's get some sleep." I told him.

Embry was a pretty cool-cat, or er dog, whatever. I'm surprised we hadn't become friends before. He seemed so chill. I could see myself having a good friend in him in the future. Ugh… the future. Nope, not gonna think about it.

I got Embry settled in and went to the bathroom put on my favorite baggy flannel jamsters, and had just gotten under the covers, when I remembered that I had promised to call Jacob and Paul to let them know I had gotten home ok.

I groaned and was about to get up to turn on the light when Embry groggily said "It's ok Bella they know. I went outside and phased while you were changing into your pajamas and told Sam, and he said he would let the guys know you got home safe. Now go to sleep."

Yep, its official, Embry Call is my new best friend. Especially since my best friend was now my… **not**going there tonight Bella. Embry had spared me from a mega uncomfortable situation, and I owed him.

Soon I drifted off into a beautiful slumber. I began to dream about something that I had never had before.

In the dream, I was in the middle of a forest beside what appeared to be a mountain stream. A woman appeared next to me. Her beauty was breathtaking. She had long wavy dark brown hair, the fairest skin imaginable, almost translucent. It was flawless. She was wearing a white dress that flowed down and pooled around her ankles it was medieval in appearance.

The thought that filled my head was 'purity'. She gently smiled at me and her face glowed. I tried to ask for her name, but no sound came from my lips. She reached one finger up to her lips to indicate that I not speak. She still didn't speak to me either. Instead, she just stood there smiling.

That's when I noticed it. She was wearing a necklace much like the one that had been passed down from my grandmother, to my mom, to me. I always wore it. I had always found comfort in wearing it for some reason.

Renee had told me it was a tradition for the mother's to give this necklace to their daughters on their 15th birthday for as long as her mother could remember. It was a simple Celtic swirl pendent. {View on profile} It was supposed to have been brought over to America by our Irish immigrant ancestors during the Potato Famine in the late 1840's.

Mine was chipped on one of the edges, but dream-lady's was flawless. The beautiful woman reached up and lightly touched my necklace with her hand. I looked down and the chipped portion was completely restored. Not only that, but it shined, like I had never seen it shine.

By the time my mother had given it to me it was dull and very antiquated. Now, it looked as if it had just been forged. The woman continued to smile at me then turned and swiftly ran into the woods at a superhuman speed. There I go again with my over-active imagination. Even in dream-world everyone around me has superior strength and powers. I was a glutton for self deprecation. Then my dream faded into the sweet blackness of deep sleep.

When I woke up, I felt completely rested. Wow, what a dream? I felt as if I had energy to go on for days. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. The dream seemed so real. Even on the place under my necklace where she had touched my skin, I felt my nerves tangibly tingling.

I sat up in bed and heard light snoring coming from below my window. When I looked down I saw Embrysnuggled up under my old Princess Ariel sleeping bag that Charlie had bought for me when I was fiveto go on a hunting/fishing trip withhim and Billy and Jake. The sleeping bag reached from his shoulder to just above his knees. I guess he wasn't too cold. He looked completely at peace.

I got up as quietly as I could and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and wet my face in the sink. When I stood up straight to look in the mirror, I gasped.

My face was glowing, almost like the lady in my dream, and my necklace, was shining just like it was in the dream after she had restored it to its original beauty. I had always had strange dreams but I just chucked it up to a rampant imagination pulling random thoughts from by subconscious, but this was so wild. I was still pondering this when I heard a knock at the door.

Charlie had worked night shift and was sleeping in at the station from what he had told me yesterday morning so I knew it was Embry. "Yeah?" I said.

"Uhmm Bella? I was just gonna let you know I am headed home, but Jared is down in the kitchen. " I knew Embry was ready to head home, and probably hadn't gotten very much sleep on the floor last night so I said "Okay, thanks Embry…. for er everything."

"Any time Bella. Okay, Bye." I heard him clomp down the stairs and out the door. I decided to put the dream to the back of the line of thoughts parading through my head at this moment.

I had some big decisions to make, and I had to make them fast.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious lady in white? Who will Bella choose? and _When_is she gonna friggin' choose? Don't hate. I promise things will begin to move faster after this point, and you will begin to get more answers instead of more mysteries. Let me know what you think. And don't forget to go to Bexxyy's profile on the 14th or after to vote for "HeartBrawl". After you have read the stories of all the other contestants first, of course. I will try to update once or twice a week here on out depending on feeback. If you have gotten to this point, thankyou from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this. You, my friend, are spectacular. Consider this me shaking your hand.**

**Cool Beans and Collard Greens Folks! I'm out! **

**specialkaeday**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know, I am a couple days late. I'm so sorry. My grandfather has been in the hospital and I'm the only RN in the family so it's been my responsibility to coordinate care. As I am typing up this chapter I'm listening to Iron & Wine's album "The Shepherds Dog." I am alternating between bites of a peanut butter (Jiff of course) and sugarless apricot preserve sandwich on wheat and tomato bisque. It is quite good. You can skip this if I am boring you. I won't be mad. **_**BUT**_**, before you stop paying attention please take a moment to visit Bexxyy's page (a link is on my profile) and vote for this story "Heart Brawl" on her poll for the Paul imprint contest. If you like it please let her know by voting. I would greatly appreciate it. **

**On another note, many of you have expressed concern as to whether Bella will end up with Paul and want it to happen soon. All I can say to that is to keep reading. I promise you won't be disappointed. *wink, wink* Others of you also express concerns about Jacob's love life. I will give another vague answer and say keep reading. I am not going to write about the guy getting the girl and them riding off into the sunset in only the first few chapters. They gotta get to that sunset first, I mean c'mon we are just getting started; they haven't even touched breakfast yet. **

**Song for this Chapter: Freedom by Akon**

**In this story, Bella didn't go to find the meadow by herself so she never saw Laurent because she was too busy working at Mel's Pizza Parlor, throwing herself into homework or driving around La Push to worry about an old hangout with her Ex-Vamptard. (Sorry Edward fans, I just don't like him). Okay enough outta my blabber-gobble hole. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, S.M. does however. If I owned them I would have placed a certain leading lady with a certain man-wolf-boy and they would be waking up in a mountain cabin somewhere in the Rockies as we speak.**

**The Good-Stuff starts here: **

**Wednesday April 9th 10:00 a.m.**

**(BPOV)**

_I had some big decisions to make and I had to make them fast._

I got undressed and into the shower. I noticed a dull aching in my chest below my necklace, but excused it as being heartburn. I had eaten a couple slices of pizza late last night, and I made a mental note not to eat that late again.

The warm water soothed away anything else but this moment. It was nice to think about nothing. When the hot water began to turn cold, I knew I had to get out and face the day. I dried off and turban wrapped a towel around my head. I dressed in my favorite jeans and an old comfy flannel shirt of Charlie's. When I had finally gotten ready I walked down stairs and saw Jared sitting at the kitchen table reading Charlie's paper.

I had decided to stay around the house today. I could feign being sick through Friday and start my Spring Break early. There wasn't much going on at school this week. We were just finishing up assignments and a couple school projects and turning them in before our week long sabbatical.

Since I hadn't been doing anything in the last few weeks but work, and school, I had finished all my assignments early and turned them in this past Monday. I was thankful to have the excuse to stay at home.

I always worked my problems out through cleaning. It was the monotonous rhythm of scrubbing a sink, or mopping a floor that helped me focus on the issues at hand and think them through rationally. I know I sound like a forty-five year old house maid but, I'm ok with that, it's what works.

As I entered the kitchen Jared glanced up at me with a sheepish look on his face. "Is it ok that I'm in here Bella? Embry said you wouldn't mind."

"No, it's ok that you're here. Charlie's sleeping at the station and won't be home until later this afternoon. Do you want something to eat?"

"Uhm, sure. I mean I ate a bowl of Capt. Crunch at Kim's about thirty minutes ago, but I could definitely eat again." He was quiet, and seemed like he wanted to say more, but was restraining himself.

I cooked some toast and scrambled about half a dozen eggs while we listened to a local radio station on the radio I kept on top of the refrigerator. When I was done, I handed him a plate and accidentally grazed his hand with mine. I was startled at how hot his hands were. It reminded me of the night Jacob had to rush home after we returned from watching a movie in Port Angeles. Jake's skin had felt like that, as if he were burning up.

"Jared you feel like you have a fever. Are you sure you're not sick? You don't have to be here, I'm ok by myself. Been doing it for years you know?" He smirked, and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. I guess you didn't get all the details about us last night did you?"

I gave him a puzzled look, and he continued.

"Okay, let's see if I can fill in the gaps. Stop me if you have a question."

He then went on to explain that werewolves tend to run a higher temperature usually around 108.9, something to do with their metabolism and it helping their bodies heal faster. They are able to heal almost immediately after an injury unless it's a bad one, then it takes couple of days recuperation time.

Physically, they all mature fast which explained their massive size. They consume enormous amounts of calories a day in order to have enough energy to function. In wolf form they run at speeds of 70 mph and in human about 60 mph. Although some of the wolves were faster than others. When in wolf form the pack can see and hear one another's thoughts. Jared's face conveyed annoyance at the mention of this fact, and I couldn't blame him.

I thought back to when Edward said he wasn't able to hear my thoughts with his ability, and was thankful that I had a shield of sorts protecting the inner workings of Bella Swan. It must be hell for four other guys to know your deepest darkest thoughts.

He also went on to say that they could hear acutely well. Even down to heartbeat of those around them and the movement of insects in the grass outside.

He got a goofy grin and a faraway look on his face that reminded me of how I used to look with Edward when he talked about how Kim can't hide anything from him because he'd learned to pick up on the tiniest most subtle hitches in her heartbeats and breaths if she were lying. He'd used this knowledge to foil her plans for his Surprise birthday party last November. He seemed to like surprises less than I did, if that were possible. He said she had been furious with him.

After we laughed a bit about some other antics he uses to annoy Kim with, he went on. He said that they can sense vampires by smell. Jared explained that, to a wolf's nose they smell like a bag of old garbage full of fish and used cat litter that someone had tried to cover with a cheap floral scented room spray. I wanted to protest and let him know that they never smelled anything less than wonderful to me, but I thought better of it. I just let him carry on. When he was finished he asked me if I had any other questions. I thought for a minute while he scraped his plate clean of his remaining second-breakfast.

"I have three questions." I stated. He nodded for me to go on.

"One. Why do you all have cropped hair?"

"Oh, well when we phase, as you saw last night or, er, this morning, we are covered in fur. We found out that the longer our hair is on our heads in human form, the longer it will be on our wolf-selves. It's just easier to have short hair to prevent getting snagged on sticks and having a head full of leaves by the time we phase back."

I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, question two. "Why do you think imprinting exists?"

His shoulders slumped, and he let out a gust of a sigh.

"This is where Sam and I differ. The legends don't say exactly why it exists; only that it does exist. We were led to believe it was rare according to the number of imprints in previous packs, but it's obviously not, at least not for our pack. I believe that imprinting is when two soul mates meet and recognize that they are made for each other, like fate. That is why when two wolves imprinted on you it kind of goes against my theory. If we are all supposed to have one soul mate, how can two imprint on one. The whole purpose behind soul mates it to find that one other missing piece to your soul in another person. Two pieces trying to fit into one don't work. I mean, I know it sounds sappy, but I can't explain how deeply I feel for Kim. Actually, the amount of love I have for her goes beyond all feeling. It's like every part of her soul has been fused to mine, as if we are no longer two pieces but one that can never be separated again. Just the_ thought_ of us not being together makes me feel like I am ripping apart my insides with a dull spoon. Sam thinks differently. He does acknowledges that he loves Emily with everything he has and feels the same about Emily as I do about Kim, but he thinks the purpose of imprinting is to breed more and better wolves. That it's when a wolf meets his mate he senses that she is his perfect genetic match. He is attracted to her by pheromones that she unknowingly emits. Only a wolf can sense these pheromones. He thinks that is why I never noticed Kim, who had been in school with me since Kindergarten and sat in the desk right behind me, until I had phased for the first time. To him it is just one set of genetics recognizing the greatest genetic potentiate for our race. But see, your situation kind disproves his theory too. You aren't Quileute at all. I mean we can look at your pale skin and see that, and you look too much like Charlie to be fathered by anyone else. You don't even smell remotely Quileute. You don't have the wolf gene in you at all. So if, according to Sam's theory, it's all in genetics, then you're a fluke, unless there is something in our genetics that recognizes something in your genetics. If that's the case then there is a something in your genetics that is very powerful for two wolves to have imprinted on you."

"I resent you calling me a 'fluke' Jared." I punched him on the arm and he pretended to be in pain. I may have been joking and avoiding this serious issue on the outside, but on the inside, I was trying to run through all the possibilities of what could possibly be in my genetics that would cause this. Out of both theories I realized I agreed with Sam the most. I used to believe in the 'Soul Mates' and that 'forever' kind of love, but the more I thought about it, it dawned on me that I hadn't believed in any of that in a long time.

Yes, I cared about Jacob and I could not deny the pull and electricity I felt coming from Paul but I could never think of either of them as my soul mate now that I knew it was some genetic imperative. I knew I would always love Jake and I knew that I wanted to get to know Paul, but I would not give into something, without it being my decision first, not some weird physical draw. Sam's theories weren't what made up my mind. My belief in "destined love" dissolved the moment I woke up from months of being in a catatonic stupor and became aware that the one, who I presumed to be my soul mate, left without backwards glance. I was coming up on a resolution quick, and had only one more question.

"Then question three. How much does it really hurt to be away from Kim?" Though I asked about his own imprint Jared gave me a shrewd look that told me he knew I was asking about Paul and Jake. Thankfully he didn't mention that fact. He looked thoughtful for a moment then began.

"It is very painful to be away from her for more than forty-eight hours. It starts out as a dull ache in my chest. Then it progresses to a slight headache and once I get close to the 48 hour mark I have a full-blown migraine and nausea. If I go for longer than that I can't function. I have to lie down because my chest constricts tightly and it becomes hard to breathe. It's the same for Sam. We also feel pain when our imprint feels pain. It's a way we can defend them. Say if Emily were to get into a car accident and she were hurt, Sam would feel her pain wherever he was and go help her. Or say if Kim was really upset, anxious, angry, or even extremely happy, I would feel that. It's a good thing, but it can be bad too. I mean for us guys it's really confusing and rough for us when it's the 'lady time of the month' for our imprints. We get very emotional. Embry thinks it's hilarious, the ass."

I remembered the dull ache in my own chest, directly below my necklace that hadn't stopped, and began rubbing the area. "What about Kim and Emily, do they feel like that?"

Jared shot a puzzled look at my hand which was still rubbing soothing circles around the ache. "No, Bella that is only what the wolves feel. Sure they feel the love, adoration, and a small amount of a pull that inclines them to be attracted to us, but they can't imprint so they don't feel the pain. Are you okay? Are you feeling a tugging sensation?"

"Yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I don't know. It's probably just heartburn. I get that from time to time." I knew it was more than that, but I didn't want to add anymore complications onto the already overwhelming pile Sam was sorting through with the tribal elders at this moment.

Jared's brow wrinkled in concern. "Listen, I'm gonna go talk to Sam about this and let him know how you are feeling. If you start feeling anything different, like headaches, or shortness of breath, you need to call him right away. It could be heartburn, but it could be something else. We don't exactly know all that's going on here so please just let us know if anything changes."

I nodded my head at him and walked him to the door. As he reached the door, he handed me a piece of paper. "This is Kim's phone number. She asked me to give it to you and said to call her anytime. She knows how hard it is to be an imprint and wouldn't mind talking to you about any of it. Frankly, she is kinda lonely in the gal-pal department. Emily is a little older than her and is focusing on starting a family right now, Kim can't really relate to that, being a senior in high school, and she's given up a lot of her friends to be with me. You would be doing me a huge favor if you could talk to her and maybe hang out sometime."

"I would really like that. Thanks for the talk Jared. It was very helpful. And, thanks for not pushing me for a decision on what I'm going to do. I know the guys are like brothers to you and you care about them, but I appreciate you not trying to sway me one way or the other."

"Sure Bella. Hopefully we can find a long lost legend on how to break an imprint without repercussions, but if not…it will be a difficult decision, and one that you will ultimately have to make on your own. It's not my place to tell you what to do. Just know that any of us in the pack are here for you. Thank you for the breakfast, it was great."

We said our goodbyes and I watched Jared run to the edge of the trees and disappear. I leaned back on the door and sighed. I'd made friends with at least two of the other pack members and strangely I felt like I had a support system after only a few hours. I decided I would give Kim a call in a couple days once I'd told the guys my decision.

I got started cleaning and thought about all that had happened in the last few days and what I was going to do. I looked back on the last eight months of my life and had a mixture of feelings bubbling inside my mind.

First I was sad that my childhood dream of a fairytale prince charming that sweeps the princess of her feet and loves her forever had been broken and traded in for other fairytales, one's that were the things of children's nightmares. A switch of 'true love' and 'soul mates' for' Vampires' and' Werewolves' didn't seem like a fair trade to me, but it was reality. Although I wouldn't buy into those ideals again, I still cared about Jake, and believed in love. I believed that love is what we make of it and that's it's a choice, not some cosmic push from the universe.

Second, I was angry at myself for being so weak, for letting my father think I needed mental help, and my friends think I had abandoned ship. I resolved myself to be strong and to lift my sorry ass out of this depressive and dependent state I had sunk to. I am a grown woman for crying out loud, not some driveling little girl who has to have a man to lean on when things get rough. I didn't want to depend on Jake, Paul, my dad, or anyone to make me better, stronger. I had been strong before Edward, when I had to take care of my mother and have the maturity level of an adult. I could do that again, and I would do that again.

Third and last, I was proud of myself that I was going to be stronger from now on. I was going to learn to be me. I would learn to lead my life and define myself by who I am on the inside and outside, not by a guy holding my hand leading me forward. It would be hard and I knew that the guys would be hurt, but I had to do this for me. If I ever wanted to have a compatible relationship with anyone ever again, I had to rebuild me. I was going to let the guys know that I would still have a schedule to alternate hanging out with them as friends and hopefully since I wasn't choosing either of them we could all hang out together sometime. Wishful thinking, I know, but anything is possible.

Three hours and sparkling kitchen, bathroom, and laundry room later, I decided to give my only real human friend a call. Angela picked up on the first ring. We talked for a little while then she asked me if I wanted to go prom dress shopping in Port Angeles with her for our senior prom Thursday morning since she was going to skip school that day. I told her I would like that. She explained that Ben wouldn't be able to go to prom with her this year because he would be competing in the school's literary competition in Seattle all that weekend, so she wanted us to go together as a group with Mike since he and Jessica were on the outs again. I decided that even though I hated dancing, I would give this 'normal human event' a chance and view it as a step in the right direction toward my new self. I wasn't too thrilled about going as a threesome with Mike, but he had behaved like a friend and only a friend ever since the awkward throwing up in a popcorn bucket incident a few weeks back in Jake's car, so I felt a little better about it.

When I got off the phone I got dressed and ready for work. It was 3:00 p.m. and I was supposed to start my delivery runs in an hour. I took some Tums to try and get rid of the heartburn and headed out for my shift at Mel's. For the first four hours of my shift the ache never stopped. By 8:00 p.m. I was beginning to feeling a twinge of pain in my head. I took some Advil Charlie had put in my glove box. The pain in my head eased a little and I was able to finish my shift without problems physically, but mentally my thoughts were running rampant. All the while I was at work my mind kept drifting to thoughts of Jake or Paul.

At the beginning of the night I began thinking about how Jake's abs rippled under his swarthy skin and how his hands felt covering mine, and how when he held me he always seemed to wrap me in a protective shell of Jake-ness. I quickly changed my thoughts to getting the two pepperonis down to 42 Tea tree Avenue. Now, I like looking at a hunk just as much as the next girl, but my thoughts had never been quite so explicit before, not even with Edward.

Later my thoughts began to drift toward another russet skinned Apollo. I focused on how his hair was slightly longer than Jake's and the way it swept into his blackbird eyes, and that mouth, Oh God that mouth. His bottom lip was this lusciously plump fixture that needed to be touched and kissed. Whoa! I snapped myself out of it and realized that I had been grasping onto my shirt over my chest where the ache was steadily pounding. Something was definitely wrong.

Earlier today I had made my mind up that I would hold both guys at arm's-length in the friend zone because I didn't want to give into some weird genetic mating phenomenon, and here I was letting all my inhibitions fly out the window. I would control this, I would… at least I hoped I would.

When I got home that night, I took a couple Tylenol PMs hoping they would help me sleep with the little headache that had slowly crept back. Thirty minutes after lying down, I was out like a light.

**Thursday April 10****th**** 8:00 a.m.**

My alarm clock went off. I quickly got up, got a shower and got dressed. Angela was going to be there at 9:00 and I wanted to be ready. Charlie had obviously already left for work, without me getting to tell him about Angela and me going dress shopping so I tried calling him at the station. He was out hunting the man-eating bear again so I just left him a note on the kitchen table explaining where I would be and that I had some leftover pizza in the fridge for him. I hated that I couldn't cook for him like I used to, but with me working nights at Mel's it wasn't possible. I decided I would make it up to him soon.

While I waited on Angela to get there I typed a quick email to my mom and let her know that I was shopping for a prom dress today and was genuinely excited about it.

Angela picked me up and we talked about music and school all the way to Port Angeles. We went to the local Bridal/special occasion dress boutique "Black Diamond Bridal." We enjoyed ourselves trying on different styles of dresses. It was nice spending time with Angela. I just felt so care-free with her. She had no expectations of me to spill my guts about the recent developments in my life. I was grateful to have her. If I could have one person to talk to about all my drama I wish it could be her. I knew she wouldn't judge me.

Finally Angela picked out her dress. It was floor length dress made of black lace and covering silver satin with a V-neck and criss-cross straps on the back. She looked gorgeous. **{Link on profile}**

I chose a dress that was different than anything I would have usually chosen, but I really liked it. It was a strapless floor length gown with a bow that was asymmetrically twisted at the top it was a color called 'shimmer moss' it just looked green to me. I loved it. **{Link on profile}**

We got some lunch and headed on home. I had to get back in time to get ready for work, and the way my head was beginning to pound I wanted to lie down for at least an hour before I had to get ready. I'd also called Sam and ask him about meeting with him, Paul and Jake at his house to tell them my decision. I was going to drive over there tomorrow morning.

That night at work my head began to pound so ferociously that I had to pull over twice and rest it on the cool leather seats in my truck. The second time I pulled over was on my last run for the night, I heard a tapping on my window and saw Embry standing outside my door with a look of deep concern written on his face. I sat up and rolled down the window down.

"Bella are you ok? I saw you pull over earlier, but you started the truck again so I thought everything must have been ok. You look really pale, well more so than usual anyway."

"I just have a really bad headache and I'm having a hard time focusing on the road especially when see another car's headlights coming towards me."

"That sounds like a migraine Bella. Jared told us that you were having the withdrawal aches like a wolf does with his imprint. I think it would be a good idea for you to meet with the Paul, Jake and Sam pretty soon."

"Yeah, I was planning on doing that tomorrow morning."

"I think you should probably go on over there now. They supposed to be having a pack meeting in about twenty minutes with everyone but me since I'm on Bella duty" He chuckled at his little joke, but I could only smirk for a second before a wave of nausea hit me and my head reached a new level of pounding. Embry seemed to notice this.

"Scoot over, let me drive." He didn't wait for me to comply; he smoothly lifted me up and placed me in the passenger seat.

"I'll take you to Sam and Emily's and then I'll deliver the last couple of pizzas out for you." I hated for Embry to have to do that, but I really had no choice, I felt horrible. I knew that if I tried to drive further I would hurt myself or someone else on the road.

"Thanks Em, I hate that you have to do this, but I think you're right. I need to see the guys."

"Don't sweat it. You can just owe me some brownies or something. Jake says you can bake pretty well."

"Embry, you will get the best brownies I've ever made. I promise." I winced as we jostled over a bump in the road.

"Ok, now quit talking and just rest your eyes." He sternly told me.

As we pulled up in front of the quaint little house, I saw the door fly open and two shapes blur and towards my side of the truck. Before Embry could even put the truck in park, the door was swung open and I was gently lifted out of the truck and tucked into a soft embrace. When looked up I felt all my pain begin to dull into a slight sizzle in the back of my mind. Paul was softly rocking me back and forth in his strong warm arms and kissed me on the forehead his eyes never left mine. He sat me down only for me to get spun around picked up into a tight hug from none other than Jake. The pain was completely gone now and I felt rejuvenated. I felt joy, and peace, and I had no idea where the feelings were coming from. If I hadn't known better I would think Jasper was out in the woods somewhere sending waves of feelings at me with his power. Then I felt… jealousy? I looked over at Paul, and he was looking down at the ground with his hands in tightly balled fists, forearms trembling. I made Jake put me down and I went and grabbed Paul by the left hand while I grabbed Jake by the right hand and led them into the house. We had yet to speak a word, but the feelings were there and that was enough. Embry started up my truck again and pulled out the drive. Now came the hard part.

When we got up the steps Sam met us at the door. He then looked down at my at my chest and before I could get offended his eyes widened into a look of shock and bewilderment and he whispered "Bella where did you get that necklace?"

**I gave you a few more clues this chapter as to what is going on with Bella, and who she will end up with. Please remember to vote for my story on Bexxyy's poll. A link to her profile is on my profile. Also links to Bella, and Angela's dresses are posted on my profile. I will be posting more pictures there throughout the story. I will also be posting songs that I was listening to and inspired me for each chapter in my Author's notes. Thank you for reading, and a Hugenormous**** thanks to those of you who have reviewed already. You guys motivate me to keep going and I love you for it. Keep em' coming! Also if any of you have birthday's coming up I would like to know them so I can wish you a Happy Birthday in my A/N's. Lemme know. **


End file.
